1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mail processing technique for confirming the contents of encryption mail.
2. Background Art
In encryption mail, an originator performs encryption and a receiver performs decoding. The contents therefore cannot be confirmed in a relay server. When the contents of the mail cannot be confirmed, censorship of mail or a computer virus of a type sent with the virus attached to the mail cannot be exercised and serious damage is caused to companies.